Old Friends, New Problems
by Marshall Banana
Summary: KimT, CK. With 2 new Dino Gems found, could the arrival of 2 old friends be classified as coincidence or fate? R&R PLEASE! Chapter 3 up now!
1. A ReIntroduction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Power Rangers wise except for the little black dino ranger my best friend Kel-Kel found for me (there's a little button on his belt and I suppose he says something but the stupid thing's messed up :P).

Pouring 1ml of sulphuric acid into a beaker holding icing sugar, Dr. Thomas Oliver smiled as his class awed at the black good that appeared from the chemical change. Before he could open his mouth to explain the occurrence, his intercom beeped and the voice of the secretary came on.

"Dr. Oliver, you have a visitor at the entrance." She announced.

Frowning as he picked up the bowl with his experiment, he answered her. "Tell them I'll be down when class is finished." He figured that they could wait five minutes.

With a thank you, the com turned off and as his students gathered their books, he wrote the homework on the board. After making sure they had all written it down, he dismissed them as the bell rang. Once he finished placing a few array papers into his suitcase, his three teammates came up to him.

"Hey Dr. O, do we still have training tonight or is it cancelled since you have a visitor." Conner McKnight asked, hope shining in his eyes.

Tommy chuckled slightly. "Nice try Conner. I'm sure it's not that important. But, you have an extra half hour to get there in case it is important. Now, get going." He ushered them out of his class, turning around to switch the light off then closing the door before heading for the office entrance. The minute he saw the red clad, well-built stature, he knew who it was right away. "Jason?" he asked, coming closer to the figure.

Jason Lee Scott turned around at the mention of his name, a smile on hit face as they wrapped each other in a brotherly hug. "Hey bro, how's school?" he asked with a smile as they separated.

Laughing, Tommy picked up his suitcase of which he dropped. "Could be better, but ok for my bachelor life." He stated.

Nodding, Jason grinned at him. "Well, that answers that question." He continued before his longtime friend could ask for an explanation. "I brought someone to see you."

Tommy's brows creased as his friend's smile faded. "Who is it?" he asked cautiously.

Jason sighed, closing his eyes. "...Kimberly..." he opened his eyes slightly to see his friend's expression. He cocked an eyebrow at the blank look on his features. "You DO remember her, right?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he smiled sadly. "Yeah, I remember her, how could I forget?" he asked, thinking back to the Dear John letter.

The first red hero nodded. "I'm sorry, she said she wanted to talk to you. She threatened to kill me if I didn't agree. And you know her..." he tried to joke.

With a deep breath, Tommy steadied himself. "So, let's go see her, no use in stalling." He walked towards the doors that lead to the parking lot. He saw Jason's truck, parked a few spaces from his jeep. Then, when his eyes settled on the figure he knew so well leaning against the passenger side of the vehicle, his throat closed up, his breath trapped in his chest. A hand landing on his shoulder caused him to breathe again.

"You okay with this?" Jason asked, guilty for the anguish his friend felt.

Tommy nodded slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Plus, if I didn't go through with this, I'd be one brother short." He smiled weakly at Jason before continuing on his way towards the red 4X4.

Hearing the footsteps approaching, Kimberly Ann Hart turned her head and her eyes widened at the difference in appearance of her ex-boyfriend. His hair was much shorter with short spikes gelled up and he wore small rimmed glasses. He was dressed in black jaded jeans and a white button-up shirt. Looking into his eyes, she was barely aware of Jason who stood behind him as she watched the emotions floating around in his brown orbs.

When he was lose enough to her, he stopped to stand in front of her, approximately four feet from her. "Hi Kim."

'God, I love it when he says my name like that...' she thought, her face going red at the memory of his leader-voice. "Hello Tommy."

Feeling the awkwardness in the air, Jason stepped forward and clapped his hands. "So, why don't we go to your house?"

Tommy chuckled lightly as he managed to take his eyes off his beautiful ex. "Sure, you guys will be able to meet the new ranger team that way. Just follow me, alright?" at Jason's nod, he took one lingering glance at Kim before walking over to his jeep.

The ex-red-ranger looked at his old teammate who he considered a sister. "So, get in!" he smiled and opened the door for Kim and she hopped in just as Tommy started his jeep.

She strapped the seat belt around herself as Jason got in the driver's side and started up the truck. While placing the seat belt across his chest, he looked at Kim's face and saw her starring out the windshield. Following her gaze, he was surprised to see Tommy's jeep in front of them and Tommy starring back at her. After a few seconds of watching them, he smirked and pressed the horn button and laughed when they both jumped. Kim smacked him upside the head, yelling at him that it was going good while Tommy looked forward, a blush painting his cheeks.

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Just get going." She commanded him, leaning forward to turn the radio on.

"Aye, aye capitaine." He mock saluted before pulling out of the lot and following Tommy down the street.

The drive was more or less quiet safe for the sound of the radio. Jason would every once in a while look over at her to find her chewing on her bottom hip, a far-away look in her eyes.

After 20 minutes, they arrived at the small house located in the middle of the forest. Tommy stopped just before the steps and Jason next to him.

Taking a moment to recollect herself, Kimberly checked her hair in the mirror before stepping out and she and Jason followed Tommy up the stairs and into the house.

"Have a seat." Tommy motioned to the leather sofa. "I'm just going to go change. "And he was gone.

Jason plunked himself on it, sinking into it while Kim sat up straight. "So, when should I leave you two alone?" he asked him an amused smile.

She buried her face into her hands, groaning. "Please don't. I'm starting to think this was a really bad idea..." she leaned back and rubbed at her eyes.

Jason was about to say he'd told her so but was interrupted by the bell. He got up to answer it but was cut off by Tommy who opened the door first.

"Hey Dr. O. We didn't want to make you wait and worry so we came early." Kira said, stepping into the doorway.

Conner followed behind her. "More like you dragged us here." The soccer star turned to his male teammate who nodded and was about to add his two cents but stopped at the sight of their teacher's visitors.

"Um...should we come back alter?" Ethan asked.

The good doctor turned around to see Kim and Jason smirking at the kids. He looked back at the current rangers, smiling. "It's alright. I think we can skip training for today." At the students' gasp he laughed. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart." He let it sink in and was disappointed at Ethan and Conner's confused faces.

Kira's face however was lit up immediately in recognition. "I've seen you guys before! You were old rangers! Just like Dr. O!"

The other two winced at the "old" part, personally preferring "former" instead.

Conner blinked. "Really? Which ones?" It was quiet for a moment before being broken by the sound of Kira's hand hitting the back of the red ranger's head.

Ethan stared at the jock. "Dude, are you serious?" he asked incredulously.

Conner laughed nervously. "Of course not!"

Sighing at his students, Tommy shook his head. "You guys could stay here, if it's okay with Jason and Kim." He turned to them with a questioning look. Both nodded and the teams promptly sat themselves across from the ex-rangers. "I'll get something to drink for you guys." He said before walking into the kitchen.

Jason elbowed his best girl friend, motioning with his eyes to follow the teacher.

Hesitating for a moment, the original pink ranger then sighed and stood, slowly walking towards the kitchen.

The three students watched her leave then turned back to Jason who just laughed.

Kim stepped into the kitchen and saw Tommy mixing condensed juice into a picture with water. She cleared her throat and his head shot up quickly.

"Ah...hi..." he said sheepishly before looking back down at the juice and continued to stir it.

"Listen, Tommy, we need to talk..." she said quietly, just loud enough for him to hear her.

He sighed, nodding. "I know, but I don't think right now's such a good time, how about tonight?" he asked, grabbing a few glasses.

"Okay..." she bit her bottom lip. "...I missed you..." she whispered.

Placing the things on a tray, he walked over to her. "I missed you too, but that doesn't change what you did..." he continued walking into the living room, brushing past her.

Fighting back tears, she nodded to herself and followed him out.

After about an hour of talking and ranger stories, most ending in an embarrassed certain Oliver, the worse thing happened, the alarm went off, signaling a monster attack in the city.

Jason and Kimberly followed the newest team down to the James Bond like basement. Tommy turned to his two old teammates, his leader face on. "You guys stay here. I know it's hard, but try not to leave the house, okay?" he grinned teasingly at them before standing with his students. "Dino Power! Ha!" the exclamation from the teens added onto it as their uniforms appeared. The black helmet turned to the other two. "If someone comes down, it's Hailey so let her in. "He said before the rangers go on their raptor riders and out to the bottle field.

After a few minutes, the owner of Hayley's Cyberspace Café appeared at the door and with only a glance at the ex-rangers, she climbed down and started up the computer. But before she could locate the battle, a window popped up on the screen automatically.

Jason and Kim watched as she typed away then opened a com-link with the black dino ranger. "Tommy, I'm getting gem readings." She looked at the original rangers. "Coincidence?"

They heard Dr. Oliver unleash his brachio staff before answering. "Is It close to the house?" at her confirmation, he continued. "Send them if it reacts get them here quickly, there's two monster and we need all the help we can get right now."

Hayley turned to the confuse adults. "Here is a map of the area around here and directions to where the gems are. Try and bring them back." She handed Jason a small piece of paper.

Jason stuffed it in his pocket. "What do you mean, 'try'?" he asked her.

The gems choose their owners, otherwise, they don't like people touching them. Now, get going. Tommy needs your help!" she pushed them in the direction of the door.

A few minutes later, Jason was looking under some foliage and logs while Kimberly had her hand down a hole, probably belonging to an animal of some sort.

Jason heard her hiss and looked over to see her holding her hand. "What happened? Did you get bit?" He crawled over to her.

She looked at her hand and frowned. "No, I got burned. But from what...?" as realization hit, they looked at each other and smiled. She watched as her friend reached down and laughed when he brought his hand up, showing her the brownish gem.

He raised a brow at her. "Brown?" there was a hint of unbelievable tone in his voice.

"It looks too shiny to be brown..." she stood up. "One down, one to go."

He nodded and stood, looking up. "Or not..." at her questioning look, he pointed up at a pink glow, reflecting the rays of the sun. "Crows like shiny things right?" he grinned at her.

Sighing, she jumped up, grabbing onto the lowest branch of the tree then pulling herself up to where the pink glint was coming from in the nest. "Once it was in her hand, it glowed brighter. She looked down at Jason, holding her gem tightly "Haha! I get to keep my color!" she laughed before jumping down, landing softly on the leaves.

Pouting, he punched her lightly in the shoulder. "Yeah, well I'm running against Tommy for the most ranger colors." He quipped. "Come on, let's get back to Tommy's house so we can get suited up."

Once they arrived at the house, they discovered that Hayley had already designed the uniforms, using Kira and Tommy's suits as models. "Quick, give me the gems so I can complete it."

The two gave them to her and watched as she placed them onto some morphers, the designs becoming the respected colors: pink and bronze.

"At least it's not brown." Jason mumbled and Kim laughed at him as Hayley handed them the morphers.

"Try it out." Hayley stood back to admire her handiwork.

Nodding to each other, the newest rangers strapped the bracelets o then called out. "Dino Power!" The redhead nodded to herself as they were enfolded in pink and metallic brown and it disappeared, showing two new rangers.

She returned to the computer. "Since you don't have your own, I configured Tommy and Kira's raptor cycles so you could use them, but just for a while. I already put in co-ordinates and I'll get you some Zords." A door opened, revealing the cycles. "Get going, Ethan and Kira are out and Conner won't hold out long without them." The screen showed the yellow and blue rangers out for the count and the red and black taking hard hits.

"Conner!" Tommy exclaimed, watching the young red ranger be thrown against a wall. He turned to the two monsters, one looking like a candle and the other like a clock.

"Give up black ranger! Two to one is unfair, you're out-numbered!" 'Lumiere' yelled, readying his flame-thrower.

"You're right; he is out-numbered, let's make it more even." Tommy and the other two turned to see the pink and bronze rangers standing with their arms crossed.

'Jacques' lashed out at the doctor. "What is this? There are no other rangers!"

Jason pulled back into a fighting stance. "Want to bet? Want me to punch you to wake you up?" he smirked under his helmet.

Ethan looked up from his position on the floor and saw the other two rangers. 'Calvary has arrived...' he thought before falling unconscious again.

"Grr... this isn't over rangers, we'll be back!" the candle-man yelled before he and his time-telling friend disappeared.

Kim and Jason ran over to the teens, helping them up with the help of Tommy. Making sure no one was around, the older rangers demorphed and decided on the best way to bring the unconscious teens back to the command basement.

Author's Note: Okay, well, that was my first try at a Power Rangers fic and if there's some stuff that's wrong, leave it in a review or email me or something cause I need help with it since I haven't seen any actual Dino Thunder episodes. Guess I should look into that hm? I've already written chapter two and I'm working on chapter three and I can tell you now, if you're a big Conner/Kira or Kim/Tommy fan, you'll defiantly want to review cause there's a lot of romance in the next chapter.

Please R&R, I'll give you a dollar

dollar not included .


	2. The AfterThought

Thomas Oliver walked into the underground lair, Conner McKnight in his arms. Following him were Kimberly Ann Hart and Jason Scott holding the yellow and blue rangers. Seeing them walk in, Hayley motioned them to the three cots she'd already set up.

They deposited them onto the makeshift beds then Tommy turned to them, smiling. "So, how's it feel to be one of the oldest rangers?" he asked as he walked over to the large computer.

Jason took a seat on a box on the floor. "It feels great, no matter how old I am." He grinned.

Tommy nodded, laughing quietly before turning to Kimberly. "Could you come with me for a second?" he asked, motioning to the door.

"Sure..." she replied, following him up the stairs and into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa. It was silent for a few minutes, both sitting on opposite ends of the couch, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Kim...I want you to know now that...I'm not really mad at you. I just want to know...why?" he asked, looking over at her.

She sighed, brining her legs up and tucking them under her. "I-I was stupid. Being away from you, the team, Angel Grove all together was killing me. Coach Schmit noticed I was doing worse and sores and gave me a warning that if I didn't shappen up, I'd get kicked off." She brought a hand up and rubbed her temples, willing herself not to cry in front of Tommy.

He let the info sink in for a moment, frowning. "It's partially my fault too..." he saw her about to object and raised a hand up, stopping her protest. "You know it's true. As much as I wished you'd have called to break up with me so I could talk you out of it, it's my fault that you did it. I didn't call you enough, didn't write as much as I hoped I could but ranger business always got in the way..." he felt the urge to let Zeltrax take a nice beating to him, feeling so stupid.

"And there was Katherine..." even though she tried not to sound bile, there was a hint of anger directed at her replacement.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What about Kat? We were never more than friends! We tried to date, I hoped I could get you out of my life but I couldn't. I can count on half of one hand how many dates we went on." His breathing had quickened, desperate to relieve her jealousy. When he calmed down enough, he continued. "How's your boyfriend?" at her questioning gaze, he raised a brow. "Mr. Perfect that you found in Florida." He stated.

"Oh, him... it was a lie." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded, not bothering to ask why, since he already knew the answer. "I meant it when I said I missed you, you know." He whispered, his eyes softening as she turned to him.

She smiled at him, glad that most of the drama had passed already. "I couldn't ever NOT think about you. When Jason said he was coming down, I stoyed away in his truck I've missed you too much..." she realized then that they had either moved closer or the sofa was just smaller than she thought. His hand had found hers, holding it tightly. Her eyes closed slowly as his face inched closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips and her heart raced. Just as his lips brushed hers, a clearing of the throat was heard, making Tommy jump away from her. They turned to where it came from and saw Jason standing with his arms crossed, a smirk on his lips.

"Am I interrupting something?" he questioned, amusement shining in his eyes.

Tommy stood, scowling at his friend. "Yes, actually, you are." He stated, offering his hand to Kim.

She smiled and took it, getting up off the couch with his help. She was about to let go but the feeling of his hand squeezing hers stopped her. "Is there a reason for you coming up here Jason?" she asked, trying to keep her blush down.

"Of course. Kira woke up and she said she wanted to meet her fellow female teammate. I told her I'd get you, good thing too cause the last thing I'd ever want would be to see my teacher smooching away." He grinned, leading them downstairs. "Ethan's awake too and I'm sure Conner will wake up soon, if not already."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tommy let go of her hand and looked at Kim, his eyes begging her to understand. And by the smile adorning her lips, she did.

Kira ran up to them frantically. "Is it true?! Please let it be true! Don't leave me with all these guys!"

Conner, who was apparently awake now, and Ethan laughed at their friend, but stopped when she sent a glare their way.

Kim giggled slightly, putting a hand on her should reassuringly. "Yes, Kira, it's true. Jason and I are the newest rangers. "She stated winking at Jason.

Tommy clapped his hands, together, getting everyone's attention. "I think this calls for a celebration! How about pizza?" he asked them all, receiving cheers from everyone.

"God, I'm starving." Conner said, his statement backed up from his stomach growling loud enough for Kira, who stood beside him, to head it.

She giggled, smacking him on the said stomach. "You're always hungry!" she turned to Kim. "I have a gig tomorrow, would you like to come?"

Conner's eyes widened. Was she blushing? Is she being shy?! 'She's pretty cute when she's blushing...WHA!?!?! Nooooo! I did NOT just say she was anywhere near cute! ...Did I?' he shook his head, dismissing the whole fight.

Ethan smirked at the soccer player. "You okay?" he asked.

Smiling, he nodded. "Course I'm okay, just really hungry!" he replied cheerily, running up the stairs.

Three extra-large pizzas, four bottles of pop and two hours later, Conner, Ethan and Kira stood at the door, saying goodbye to Jason and Kim.

"Do you need a lift Ethan?" Conner asked, slipping his shoes on.

Ethan shook his head, stepping outside. "Nah, I can be home later so I think I'll walk." Waving goodbye to everyone, he started down the dark path.

Kira looked at her red leader. "Could you give me a lift?" she asked and he prayed she was blushing.

He turned around and was slightly disappointed to find she wasn't but he shrugged it off. "Sure." He said non-chalantally as he headed to his car, Kira behind him. Smiling, he opened her door and she grinned back at him as she got in. He closed her door and walked over to the driver's side and strapped himself in. Starting up the engine, he turned to his team-mate/subconscious crush. "So, where to? Home?" he asked.

"I don't really feel like going home early on a weekend." She paused and turned to him, smiling sheepishly. "I've been you teach me to play soccer?"

His eyes widened, a huge grin on his lips. "Could I?! I mean, sure, if you want to of course." He covered up his excitement, coughing nervously.

She laughed inwardly. "Think the lights are still on at the soccer field?" she watched as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Yah, they are. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I go do some late night practicing." He replied, starting down the dirt road, honking at Ethan as they passed by him. I was silent in the car and Conner began to become nervous so he turned on the radio, the middle of an Avril Lavigne song filling their ears. He turned to Kira when he heard her beautiful voice start to sing along with it. Smiling he turned back to the look ahead, concentrating hard on the road.

After about 10 minutes, they arrived at the soccer filed and Kira hopped out of the car while Conner reached into the back, pulling out a soccer ball he kept for emergencies such as these.

Meanwhile, Jason, Kim and Tommy sat around his kitchen table that had been cleaned off, each with a cup of tea or coffee.

"So, where are you guys staying while you're here?" Tommy asked, looking from Jason to Kim

Smiling, Jason placed his cup down. "We have a hotel booked for tonight but that's all." He got out before he stuffed another cookie into his mouth.

Kim scrunched her nose at him in disgust. "You'd think you'd e full after eating eight slices of pizza." She shook her head in exasperation as Tommy chuckled.

With a yawn, Jason stood up from his seat, looking at Kim. "Ready to go? We don't want to keep Tommy from his teacher duties." He smirked at the doctor.

Sighing, Tommy slumped over slightly. "Sometimes I regret being a teacher..." he groaned.

Kim giggled, patting him on the shoulder. "But then you see their happy little faces in the morning and you take it all back." There was a hint of amused sarcasm in her voice, making Jason laugh.

"Ok Kim, I'm going to go start the car. If you're not out in two minutes, I'm leaving." He cast a sly grin at Tommy as the said professor got up from his chair. "Of course, I'm sure Tommy wouldn't mind rooming with you for a night." At their glares, he ran out of the room.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds as they stood across the table from each other, trying to decide how and what to speak about.

"So..." Kim started, walking over to the couch to get her jacket. She turned back around to find Tommy a few feet from her. Smiling sheepishly, she looked up at him through her lashes. "Could I at least get a goodnight hug?"

He smiled back and opened his arms willingly for Kim who promptly threw herself at him.

After a minute of contentedly holding her in his arms he decided to be bold for a chance, and pulled away, taking her face between his hands, his eyes silently asking permission.

Staring back into his eyes, she saw the question and with a blush, she nodded to the best of her ability, closing her eyes.

He leaned in slowly, feeling her breath against his lips, smelling her natural fragrance of strawberry and vanilla along with the smell of pizza from the kitchen. Just as soon as his lips were pressed to hers, about a cm more than before, they were rudely interrupted by the sound of a horn, breaking them apart. Sighing, Tommy released his hold on her so she could walk to the door, slipping her shoes on.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tommy. Don't be late." She grinned at him and he chuckled, remembering his old, yet sometimes present, habit. Her smile turned shy as she opened the door, turning to him. "Thank you, for everything..." she said before she left.

He watched her get into Jason's truck and until the red backlights were out of his view he stood in the doorway. "No problem, beautiful..."

"Okay, rule #1, don't kick with your toes. It's not as accurate or strong as if you were to kick with the inside of your foot." Conner explained, followed by a demonstration.

Kira nodded. "Right, got it. Kick with inside, not toes. Got it!" she exclaimed then followed his example by kicking the ball at the net only to have it completely miss the giant net. Crying out in frustration, Kira kicked the grass causing a large chunk of it to go flying. "Arg! I hate this sport! I'm not good at it!" she yelled at a level that could easily rival her ptera scream. She sat down on the ground, angrily hitting it with her fists. After a few calming breathes, she looked up to find Conner with his hands over his ears and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Conner. I didn't mean to be that loud." She said, hoping he'd hear her.

With a grin, he let go of his ears and sat across from her on the grass. "Hey, how about we make a deal? You let me teach you soccer and you can teach me guitar, alright?" he asked with a smile.

Looking up at him, her lips quirked up into a smile and cocked an eyebrow at him. "You'd LET me teach you? You make it sound like a punishment."

He chuckled lightly and stood. "It would probably be more of a punishment to you cause you'd have to listen to me but then again, you get to laugh at me. So, want to continue?" he offered his hand to her.

She stared at his out-stretched hand for a few seconds before placing her own in his, standing up with his help. "Let's do this."

He nodded with a smile, jogging over towards the net to retrieve the ball. Picking it up, he brought it back over to her then placed it on the ground. "Okay, maybe offense isn't your strong point." She snorted at that but he ignored her. "There's always defense and goalkeeper."

She shook her head slightly. "Defiantly not goalie, when we play soccer in phys. Ed., I'm always stuck being it and not only am I not good at it at all, I hate no being able to run around and help!"

"Okay, then let's try defense. A defensemen's job is to protect the goalie and try to steal the ball to give to the offense." He explained.

"I think I could do that..." she said, looking down at the ball.

Smirking, he propped the ball on the end of his foot, hovering just about an inch above the grass. "Good, then for practice, try and get the ball away from me." He instructed.

With a growl, she ran at him, attempting to kick the ball away from his balancing act. Unfortunately, he decided he wouldn't go too easy on her and with a jolt of strength, kicked the ball over his head then quickly turned around a ran after it, Kira not far behind. Once he reached the ball, he planned to kick it to the right, out of her reach, but was surprised when a foot came from the other side, kicking the ball away quickly. He stopped abrutly and turned sharply to see the yellow-ranger with an innocent smile on her lips. He smiled back at her before going to retrieve the ball again. "That was good, really good actually but this time." He stopped to dribble the ball over to her. "Try and get it away from me and instead of kicking it anywhere, try getting it on the other side of the field, where the offense would be. Okay?" at her nod, he smiled again. "Go!"

The second the word left his mouth, she raced forward, charging him head on.

After a few moment of him teasing her with the ball, she began to get angry and after another minute, decided to end it and ran at him but instead of going for the ball, she ran straight at HIM and he didn't see it coming and was lying on the ground, a calming Kira lying on his chest. Panting, the songbird starred into his dark eyes, unmoving as he starred back in shock. "Do I still win?"

A slow smile began to form on his lips and he brought a hand up to brush a lock of hair from her face, placing it behind her ear. "Yeah..."

Shocked by his move, she got off him and went to get the ball just a few feet from them. When she returned, he was already up and brushing grass from his pants, trying to conceal his blush from her. "Can you take me home now?" she asked, just as embarrassed.

Looking back up, he took the ball from her, their hands briefly brushing and turned around quickly, feeling his blush trying to return. "Sure."

The car ride was in a deep silence again, Kira starring out the passenger window while Conner kept his eyes on the road.

The young man chuckled silently at a thought. 'Not even an Avril Lavigne song could break the pane of glass between us.' Even if he meant it as a joke to himself, his heart was still in darkness. 'I am such an idiot! Why did I have to touch her like that?! ...apart from the fact that she's so beautiful...'

Kira looked over at her teammate when he started coughing suddenly. "Hey, are you alright?"

After another few coughs and a clearing of his throat, he nodded, looking over her. "Yeah, I'm fine." He replied before turning back to the road.

'He's been acting really weird lately, but not in a bad way...he's being kind of sweet too...nice change.' She looked at him through the corner of her eye, watching as he cleared his throat again.

All to soon, they arrived at her house and she began unbuckling her seatbelt as Conner watched silently. Before she could open her door, the red ranger leaning into the back and rummaging around in the back stopped her.

"Here," he began, sitting back in his chair and handing her the soccer ball. "If you want to practice..." he trailed off, looking down shyly.

She smiled softly at him, placing her left hand over his while her other took the ball from him. "Thanks Conner. It was fun tonight, we actually got along." She teased good-naturedly.

He smiled back, thanking god it was too dark in his car for her to notice his blush. "Yeah, I can't wait 'til you teach me to play guitar." He smirked, meaning it as a joke.

Giggling slightly, she opened her door and got out, turning around to see him. "How about this weekend? I have a gig tomorrow but I'm free for Saturday." She hinted.

"Okay, so am I" he replied, nodding.

"It's a date then." With that said, she winked at him then closed the door and ran to her house.

He starred at the now closed door of her house, blinking stupidly. 'Did...did she just flirt with me!?!?!'

Author's Note: Well, thanks for all the reviews, I wasn't really expecting that much. Okay, a few things I have to ask you guys and you can answer by reviewing or emailing me at if you like.

I want to make an evil girl instead of Trent (a girl for Ethan) but I'm not sure if I should make it so Trent is just a girl and is still the daughter of Anton and the white ranger or I could make it a whole different thing and she's an evil green ranger (it'll cause Tommy some bad memories :P)

I need ideas for Kim and Jason's Zords, powers and weapons. I know I want to give Kim healing powers but I'm not so sure about Jason yet. Zords I have absolutely NO ideas, so please help me and I have a few ideas for weapons.

Jason's love life: It'll either be Emily, Kat, Hayley or someone else (I'm open for suggestions.)

Thanks much and please help me, as I've said before, I've never seen an episode of PRDT so don't hold anything against me.

R&R PLEASE! -KP


	3. Remembering her favorite coffee

"If you'll look at example #1, which is Nitrogen, it should be in the fifth colu-" Dr. Thomas Oliver was interrupted as the school bell went off and he turned the projector off as a student turned on the lights. "Study for your quiz on Friday." He yelled over the rustle of students.

Walking over to the teacher, Ethan James slung his bag over his shoulder, looking around to see the room vacant except for them. "Um, Dr. O, I can't go to training tonight, my mom's in the hospital and I'd like to go visit." He explained to the black dino ranger.

Placing a few papers in his suitcase, Tommy looked up at his student. "No problem, but you're missing Kim and Jason's first training session." He smiled at the blue ranger.

Ethan fawned disappointment before waving goodbye to Tommy and leaving the classroom.

With a serene smile, the longest running ranger known to earth walked out, closing the lights and door. Student turned to look at him as he walked down the hall, whistling happily to himself and a soft smile upon his lips. Walking past Cassidy and Devon, he waved into the camera and continued to walk to the parking lot. Once he reached it, he was surprised to see Jason's truck along the sidewalk, running quietly. At its honk, he signaled to him to hold on a second as he got into his jeep, starting it up. Steering it over to park it next to the red truck, he looked out the passenger side and was surprised to see Kim in the drivers seat.

"Hey Tommy! Jason was busy so I decided to take his car for a ride. Guess I was out longer than I thought." She giggled, letting her hand hang out the car window.

He chuckled along with her. "Want to get some coffee? I need some energy after such a long day of hormone driven teens."

"Sure, TGIF hm?" she smiled teasingly.

He nodded, opening his suitcase and taking his wallet out. "There's a little café a few minutes from here, just follow me alright?" At her nod, he started down the street towards the main street, Kim right behind him.

"Two Vanilla Mochas please." He told the cashier and handed her the money. After giving him the change, another employee came up and handed him his order. Walking over to Kim, who sat seated by the window, with the two cups in hand, he placed them on the table and sat down across from her.

"Tommy, you didn't have to pay for both of us, I had money on me. "She explained, a cute frown on her face.

He smirked at her. "Who said either of them are for you? I'm really like my caffeine." When she glared, he laughed and pushed one up towards her. "Just kidding. It's no problem Kim, really."

Sighing, she took it and brought it to her lips, taking a small sip. Placing it back on the table, she looked up at him in surprise. "Vanilla Mocha? You remembered my favorite coffee?"

Blushing slightly, he looked down at his cup. "Of course I remember..." he said quietly.

Reaching over, she covered his hand with hers, causing him to look up at her and see her smiling at him. "Thank you Tommy..."she said just as quietly, squeezing his hand.

With a weird sense of déjà vu, he couldn't stop the words from coming out. "No problem beautiful."

Eyes widening, her lips formed an 'o' before curling up in a smile and her eyes softened. Releasing his hand, she took her cup and began to drink the hot liquid, content with the comfortable silence.

Pulling his keys from his pocket, Conner McKnight unlocked the door to his red mustang. Just as he threw his bag in the back, he turned around at the sound of someone calling his name. He smiled when he saw Kira Ford running up to him with her bag in her right hand and her guitar in its bag over her shoulder. "Hey Kira."

She stopped in front of him, grinning back. "Hay's for horses Conner." She teased with a small giggled. "Mind if I get a lift with you?" she asked, taking her guitar off her shoulder and replacing it with her book bag.

"Sure, anything for this horse." He teased back, patting her on the head, earning him a swat of the hand. Opening his door further, he drew the driver's seat forward and took her guitar, putting it on the floor in the back then putting her school bag on the seat. "Hop in, are you going home before training?"

She walked over to the passenger's side, opening the door and getting into the car. "Well, I was wondering if we could maybe just play with the ball you gave me last night before heading over." She suggested in a silent question.

He nodded as he flipped the seat back in a place and got it, placing the key in the ignition. "Sure, anytime you want, just call me up, alright?" he asked, smiling gently at her.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she gave him a curt nod, smiling back.

Tommy had finished his coffee and was retelling his day to the woman sitting across from him as she sipped the remains of from her own mug. "And principle Randall just HAD to come in at that exact moment. It was so embarrassing!" he whined, burying his face in his hands.

She laughed loudly at his expense, taking one last gulp then placing the cup on the table. "Okay, done. So what do we do now?" she asked, standing up from her seat.

Following her example, he stood and walked over to stand in front of her. "I'd really like it if we could continue our talk from yesterday, Jason's not around so he can't interrupt us again." He said in a soft voice, his right hand taking her left.

Licking her lips unconsciously, she nodded and squeezed his hand lightly.

Picking the ball up from the grass in her backyard, Kira tossed it to Conner. "Ok Mr. Soccer-Master, what should we practice today?"

He caught it expertly, dropping it to the ground. "How bout we just practice passing it back and forth?" she nodded and he kicked it softly at her, taking a couple steps backwards. "It's sort of like taking a shot, kick it with the inside of your foot but don't hit it too hard, 'kay?" he explained.

She bit her lip and concentrated on the amount of strength in her foot as she kicked it towards him and was pleasantly surprised when he only had to take a small step to the right to stop the ball. "Yes! Ha! How do you like me now ball?!?!"

Conner laughed at her antics, smiling at her. "That was really good Kira! A lot better than I expected."

She stopped her victory dance to glare at him. "Are you saying you expect me to fail???"

His eyes widened and he waved his arms in front of him as she advanced on him. "No no no, I di-" he was cut off as she stood in front of him. He gulped and his eyes squeezed shut, readying himself for the worse.

She grinned and brought her hand up to flick the tip of his nose. "Thanks Conner." She said and walked back to her bag.

He opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. Wasn't she going to beat the living stuffing out of him? "Um...what?"

She giggled, picking up her bag and throwing it into the house. After closing the door, she walked back over to the red ranger and smiling genuinely up at him. "Thanks, I was just pulling your leg, I know you're rooting for me."

He blinked a few more times and followed her with his eyes as she walked over to his car. "Yeah, that's what I was doing..."

Unlocking the door, he stepped back to let Kim in first then followed her in, closing the door behind him. "Want anything to eat? Training lasts a few hours and takes a lot out of you." Eh explained, walking into the kitchen as he talked.

She pulled a chair out from the table and sat, starring openly at him. "Maybe just a little snack." She answered. "So, what exactly are we doing during this so called training?"

Opening the fridge, he took out a large container of salsa, placing it on the counter. "Just some sparring and such. Hayley wants to introduce you to your new Zords." He told her as he poured some salsa into a small bowl and putting it and a bag of chips on the table.

"Thanks." She said, reaching into the bag and taking out a few chips and dropping them onto a napkin. "So, when does everyone else get here?" she asked, dipping a chip into the salsa.

Pulling up a chair to sit next to her, he scooped up a generous amount of salsa on a single chip, smiling happily as he ate it. "In a few minutes." He answered around a mouthful of food.

"Eww...what happened to the old, well-mannered Tommy I used to know and love?" she asked, trying to force down the smirk that wanted to show.

He leaned over, his nose a few centimeters from hers. "He matured...?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

Blushing from the closeness, her breathing quickened. "I think I could learn to love this Tommy too." She whispered, her grin showing through.

His eyes shined with amusement. "I never stopped loving the old Kim." He confessed quietly, placing his hand over hers.

"Good thing I haven't changed much then, hm?" she answered, lacing her fingers with his.

With a boost of confidence, he closed the distance, both of their eyes shutting closed, preparing for the long-awaited kiss.

"Hey guys!" Jason Scott exclaimed, causing a very shocked Tommy to fall backwards off his chair.

Kim looked down at Tommy then to Jason. "W-what are you doing here?!" she asked, getting up to help Tommy stand.

"Well SOMEONE took my truck and decided to abandon me so I had to take a cab." He reasoned and took a handful of ship and moved the bowl of salsa closer towards him.

Growling, Tommy shook a fist at his long-time best friend. "Couldn't you have waited just a little longer?!?!" he yelled, breathing heavily.

"No." Jason stated, smirking as he ate few chips at once.

Seconds later, Kim laughed merrily as Tommy chased Jason around the house and she felt like she had years ago, when they were all teens. Even though she didn't get her kiss...

Author's Note: Well, that's it for now. WILL TOMMY AND KIM EVER GET THEIR KISS?!!? Oh, and I'm still taking suggestions for everything. But I'm probably going with the suggestion of the Saber Tooth Tiger for Kim (I'll probably get Trini to visit them at one point and a little teasing fight between the two) and the Mammoth for Jason. Kim's power is defiantly going to be healing but I'm still not too sure about Jason. And I think I'll have a love triangle between Jason, Hayley and either Kat or Emily. I'm not going to bring back two people, only one.

Thanks for all the reviews, and keep it up. It makes me feel all special .


End file.
